Sweeping Her Off Her Feet
by Redsky14
Summary: Hermione was just going with Harry and Ron to meet up with Harry's crush. Little did any of them know she'd be swept off her feet. And then the feisty brunette was never seen again...Nah, not really. Just hit by an out of control broom, ridden by none other than Cho. Humor? Depends on what you think is funny. OOC? Prooobably XD


Well, this is just gonna be a one shot, cause I wanted to write something for this couple. Whether I write more or not will depend. Sooo...Enjoooy~ XD And, of course, I don't own Harry Potter :P

-  
Sweeping Her Off Her Feet

"So, why are we going to the Quidditch Field?" Hermione asked as the trio of friends were walking together towards the field of the popular sport. Her best friend, Harry, then replied, somewhat nervously,  
"Well...Like I said before...Cho invited me...Well, US...to watch her practice and then we could all maybe hang out afterwards..."  
"Well, did you HAVE to drag us along? I mean, it's obvious you wanted to come here alone." The brunette asked noticeably annoyed.  
"I kind of have to agree with Hermione on this one." The red-head commented.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked in a provoked voice. "Nothing! Nothing." Ron quickly said to get the girl to back down. Harry decided to jump in again since their daily quarrel was finished...for the time being,  
"Well, I didn't want to make her uncomfortable or make it obvious that I wanted to be alone with her..."  
"Cause it's aaaaall about her and you," Hermione complained, crossing her arms, "You can never think about how it may be uncomfortable for Ron and me."  
"Well, are either of you uncomfortable with going with me to see her?" he asked, with a hint of both guilt and annoyance in his voice.  
"I'm good. Just kind of wanted to be elsewhere right now." was all Ron said. Hermione just simply stated,  
"I don't feel uncomfortbale with it either, I'm just making a point. Think of everyone before you drag them off somewhere."  
"Well, I'm sorry..." the black-haired boy murmured, "I promise I won't just throw these things on you guys anymore."  
As they continued to talk, they approached the Quidditch Field. There was a bit of an awkward silence. There wasn't anyone flying on a broom or even just sitting on the seats anywhere.  
"Sooooo..." Ron broke the slience, both him and Hermione looking at Harry, "Where is she?"  
"WATCH OUT!" They heard a familiar voice cry out behind them. They turned around and Hermione's eyes shot wide open as Cho was flying right towards her on her broom and smacked into her, taking them both up into the air. Hearing the wind swishing past her ears, Hermione opened her eyes and realized exactly what had just happened. She also noticed she had one of Cho's arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling. Registering what was going on, her face turned red for various reasons.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed, wrapping her arms tightly around Cho's neck in fear of falling, "TAKE ME BACK DOWN! NOW!"  
"AW, GEEZ, I'D LOVE TOO," the other girl replied, "EXCEPT I CAN'T EXACTLY GET DOWN MYSELF!" "WHAT!" was all the brunette managed to get out.  
"Well, you see," Cho tried to explain calmly, despite the broom flying dangerously out of control, "I can't exactly control my broom right at the moment..."  
"HUH!"  
"It's like it has a mind of it's own. I'm guessing someone did something to it as a joke or something."  
"WHAT! YOU CAN'T EVEN KEEP AN EYE ON YOUR OWN BLOODY BROOM TO MAKE SURE NO ONE VANDALIZES IT!" "Sheesh! What's with you?" Cho asked while still trying to get the broom under control and not drop the other girl.  
"OH. I. DON'T. KNOW. MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I'M ON A MAD BROOM, HIGH IN THE SKY!" she yelled, tears coming to her eyes. Cho decided, despite their current situation, to take this opputunity to tease the brunette a bit,  
"Aww, are you afraid of heights, 'Mione? You know, now that I think about it, I've never seen you fly on a broom before." she smirked, "This your first time?"  
"WHAT! DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! I'M NOT AFRAID OF SOMETHING SO STUPID, I'VE FLOWN BEFORE IN FIRST YEAR, AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she screamed in response, tightly shutting her eyes.  
"Well, if you're not afraid, then why are you clinging to me for dear life with your eyes shut, and just cause you flew that one year, doesn't mean you flew very much, and why can't I call you that, 'Mione?"  
Hermione felt her face grow hotter, but she was unsure as to why exactly,  
"Well, like I said! I'm on a mad broom high-" she stopped herself as she glanced and saw Cho smirk, "I'm on a mad broom! It doesn't matter that it's high! And it doens't change the fact that this isn't my first time flying on a broom! And only people who are familiar with me can call me that!"  
"Well, then you may as well let me get familiar with you, because I'm still going to call you that. Now," she grinned, knowing she had won, "Hang on tight."  
"What do you think I've been doing!"

Harry and Ron were watching the two girls on the out-of-control-broom, still trying to think of something to do to help.  
"Can't you like, hit the broom with a spell to stop it or something?" the red-head ask, not having any other ideas.  
"Can't." Harry stated bluntly, "It might hit Cho and Hermione. We just have to watch and try to catch a moment when we can do something to help them."

"If only I hadn't let Harry drag me along today...I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" Hermione continued hanging onto Cho, who sighed, "You really are whining quite a bit...Maybe I should just..."  
"NO!" Hermione screamed, clinging closer, "PLEASE DON'T DROP ME!" Cho felt a light brush across her face, as the brunette buried her face in her neck.  
"I-I won't!" she stuttered, "Sheesh, you really think I'd do that?" Before they could continue any bickering, the broom shot straight up, heading for the sky. Hermione was just about to say something else, when the broom came to an abrupt stop. She lost her grip on Cho, despite how she was hanging on for dear life, and went flying up in the air. Cho stared at the girl getting smaller and smaller in her view, wide-eyed,  
"Oh, hell..." was all she said. Then she noticed Hermione coming back down, flailing her arms as if trying to sprout wings. Noticing she had control over her broom again, she flew towards the falling girl at lightning speed. As she approached her, she held her arms out, ready to catch the other. Hermione felt herself being caught by, and wrapped in warm, protective arms. She opened her eyes, and looked around, making sure she wasn't dead. Once she was sure of her survival, she looked at Cho,  
"You caught me? So...You have control over your broom again...?" The asian smiled,  
"Yeah. The spell must've worn off." she was surprised Hermione wasn't yelling, especially after almost falling to her death. However, that didn't even last a minute.  
"STOP LOOKING AT ME! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FLYI-" and with that, the end of the broom hit part of the stands where the seats were, and they went crashing down behind it all.

Hermione hit the ground, landing on her back. Before she could even really register anything, Cho followed, but landed the opposite way, so they were face to face. Upon impact, her head flung straight into Hermione's, causing their lips to meet.  
"Mmph!" was all either of them were able to 'say' before Hermione's face flushed bright red. She forced her head away from hers by grabbing her shoulders, and pushing her away.  
"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Cho, herself, was blushing, but she took to it better than the brunette beneath her.  
"What? It was an accident. You think I'd purposely kiss you?"  
"I don't know! I mean, it's not like I know that much about you..." her eyes looked off to the side, still holding Cho firmly by the shoulders. "You must be really embarrassed right now." Cho laughed.  
"Shut up! Of course I am! This is so awkward!"  
"Alright, alright." The black-haired girl got up, "I understand you must be furious with me, after everything that's just happened...But I hope you can put it all behind us, and we can be friends..." she held her hand out to help the girl on the ground up, but she ignored it, and pushed herself up off the ground. Before anything else couold be said between the two, Harry and Ron cam running from around the corner,  
"Hey, are you two alright?" Cho did pretty uch all the explaining thAt they were okay. After a few minutes, they all started heading back for the school. Harry wanted to try and talk to Cho, but she stayed next to Hermione, despite her obvious bad mood. So, he stayed ahead of the girls with Ron. "So," Cho decided to ask, "Want to come with me to the library later?"  
"What is this?" Hermione replied somewhat viciously, "Why do you want me to go with you to the library all of a sudden? And acting like nothing ever even happened..." she trailed off.  
"Well, I have a research project to do, and whatnot. I was wondering if you'd help me out?" "Why should I?"  
"Because you're already going to be there."  
"Why would I be going there?" "Because you're ALWAYS going there."  
"How would you know!"  
"Hermione." Cho stated simply, "Everyone knows." And with that, the brunette surrendered,  
"Fine. I'll help you out later. But don't think it means anything!"  
"Of course not." Cho smiled, "So, it's a date!" and she strolled away from the other girl, towards Harry and Ron. Hermione was silent for a moment, before gasping "...Wait, WHAT!"

-  
END

-  
And that's that. Okay, so I wrote the majority of this a while ago, so if there's a change in the writing style, that's why XD Well, I will most likely not continue this one. I honestly wouldn't really know how. This was seriously just meant to be a humorous one shot XD Well, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
